


Drained.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vampire!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorta sad halloweeny story.<br/>Amelia is suffering and Arthur isn't sure how long he can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drained.

Arthur looked down at his two boys as they slept in their beds, he got up quietly and put the story book away, giving each of the kids a soft kiss before leaving the room, he hovered in the doorway for a moment, smiling at them, his large canines making his smile seem more a menacing one than the content fatherly smile it was meant to be.

"Night night daddy," the youngest boy whispered half asleep as the door closed, the light that shot across the room narrowing to a shard.

"Night night Mattie," he replied, he exhaled softly as he turned to walk to the living room, he glanced into the master bedroom, frowning at the sight of Amelia in her pyjamas in bed. She must have decided to get an early night, so much for watching a film together.

"Who was that?" she said softly, smiling up at him.

Arthur bit his lip softly, "That was Matthew, Amelia. Our son?"

She thought for a moment before nodding, "The youngest," she stated, the smile growing on her face.

Arthur nodded, taking a few steps into the room, "Yeah, that's right."

Amelia smiled triumphantly, it was the first time she'd been able to remember that in… she wasn't sure how long.

She held out her arm, showing the small faded track marks up and down her wrist. "Are you going to feed from me tonight?" she asked, still smiling. She loved when Arthur fed from her, it was so… there was no way to explain it, it felt almost like breastfeeding a child, it made her feel so much closer to him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, every fibre of him wanted to, but he knew he couldn't. "No, Amy, I can't do that anymore, the doctor said it's making you worse."

"But you'll get ill," she protested weakly, thrusting her arm at him.

He pushed her hand back, "I would rather get ill than risk doing any more harm to you," he forced a smile, "And honestly, the tumour makes your blood taste horrible."

She chuckled softly, "Well excuse you, Mr. High-standards. At least it's fresh and not two months old like the shit the doctor gives you."

Arthur smiled, shaking his head softly and leaning in to kiss her, "It's not up for debate."

She huffed softly, "Fine, then go watch TV or something. You don't need to come to bed just because I'm sleepy."

The Englishman let out a soft sigh, "…You're not really even tired are you? You've got a headache again. Don't lie, I can smell when you're lying."

She scoffed, shifting and mouthing at him mockingly, "Fuck you and you goddamn…" she shook her head, "I hate that you're a vampire sometimes… Yes, I have a monster of a headache, I took my pills but they didn't help so I'm just going to sleep through it. Ok?"

He nodded, "Ok. Whatever you want sweetheart."

He sat on the bed, his smile fading as he looked her up and down, "It's the third time this week."

"The pills are meant to help."

"But they don't, Amelia, they're not helping at all. You're on the strongest dose."

She looked down, chewing her lip and letting out a small huff, "Then I guess this is going to keep happening. I'll just have to put up with it."

Arthur felt a lump building in his throat, "I hate seeing you like this, you're in more pain every day and your memory's getting worse. For fucks sake Amelia, you forgot who I was yesterday morning."

She swallowed hard, "…It was for like two minutes Arthur…" she sighed, "And there's nothing we can do," she huffed, "You keep talking to me like it's something I can fix, but I can't, no one can fix it."

He let out a soft sigh, blinking away a few tears and wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry… I just, I hate seeing you like this. I've done this to you, it's my fault."

"No it's not. The doctor said it's probably nothing to do with you."

Arthur shook his head, "There have only been two cases of this happening before, and both times the person was bonded with a vampire, like I am with you, and that means it's my fault."

She shook her head, frowning, "No, Arthur," she snapped, "It's not your fault, stop telling yourself that, I won't let you think that me dying is your fault because it is not."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Arthur leant over and kissed her, she let out a short breath, letting tears stream down her face. Arthur held her close, trying to stop himself from crying as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, holding onto him tight. "I love you Arthur, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," he whispered weakly, his voice cracking slightly, "I love you too, I love you more than anything, I'd do anything for you."

They held each other tight, repeating again and again that they loved each other. After almost ten minutes Amelia pulled away, mumbling that she needed to sleep.

Arthur nodded, letting her lay back in the bed. He watched her as she fell asleep.

He hated that this was happening, that this was going to keep happening.

The doctors had given her only a month to live. He couldn't… he couldn't bear watching her fade like this, in pain and delirious.

He looked down at her wrist, he could see her pulse, faint in her veins.

He exhaled, his eyes closing, he swallowed hard as he made his decision. He couldn't let her fade, he couldn't let her die in pain, unable to remember her children's names.

He lifted her wrist to his mouth, biting down hard and beginning to suck. He felt a slight shiver run down his spine, it had been almost two months since he'd last fed on her, and it tasted so good.

She let out a small scream as she woke, he jolted, his eyes moving to meet hers, he lifted his mouth away, letting her blood drip onto the carpet.

She looked at him wide eyed and panting, looking at her wrist, she exhaled slowly and gave a small nod, relaxing back on the bed.

Arthur felt tears come to his eyes as he lowered his mouth to suck from her again, he kept his eyes on hers.

He'd never killed anyone before, he'd never felt he'd be able to.

He felt a slight panic fill him as he heard her breathing begin to soften and her pulse weaken, he forced himself to keep going despite being full, tears filling his eyes as he watched the light drain from hers.

He licked her wrist slowly as she ran dry, laying her arm by her side, he looked down at the small pool of blood that had collected at his feet. He let out a small sob, wiping his eyes as he looked down at her.

It hadn't occurred to him what to do after he was finished. He got to his feet, wiping his mouth as he looked down at her.

He heard a small squeak from the door, turning to see Alfred standing in the doorway. "Alfred?" he asked softly, wiping his eyes again. "Hi my boy, why aren't you in bed?"

"I heard a scream," he whimpered, looking round Arthur to look at Amelia, "Is mommy ok?"

Arthur nodded, forcing a smile and bending down to give his son a pat on the arm, "She's just sleeping. She had a bad headache but daddy fixed it, ok?"

Alfred swallowed hard, looking down at the floor, "Ok daddy," he whimpered.

"Now go back to bed," Arthur instructed, giving the boys arm another pat and turning him, "Good boy, go on."

He smiled as he watched the boy leave the room, glancing back at Amelia as the door closed. Arthur swallowed hard, he'd drank so much he felt almost sick. He looked Amelia up and down, letting out a soft breath as it fully dawned on him what he'd just done.


End file.
